operation7fandomcom-20200222-history
Operation 7
Operation 7 is a free to play multiplayer FPS made by Mgame Corporation. It has many nice in-game features, like an incredibly in-depth weapon customization system. Now the player allow to weapon customization and firing chamber. Gameplay The Operation 7 is epic-soldier war which player either can join Blue (Terrorist) or Yellow (Counter-Terrorist). Each game must work together in order to accomplish the objective based on the gamemode. it has 5 gamemodes are: Deathmatch, Head Hunting, Destruction or Demolition, Survival, and Hold the Line. This game is based perfomance of the game. Player receive the experience and GP(Gold) depending the Kill and Death and promoting via level w/ ranks, but player cannot receive when the player leave the game or disconnect after 3 plays. The player has an ability to gun customization, buying equipments, military wears and others. It has a realistic game the player can perform changing firing chamber, sprint, couch, and climbing. The game of Operation 7 ''is free to download via websites. The gold can be obtain once finished depending on the gamemode can earn and buy items it is a common currency in this game. Premium or special items such as guns, items, and equipments can be purchase only a real currency either nCash, AxesoCash, E-Points and others via cards. Game Operation 7 was released in the US in late 2008 as a closed beta. The game is, as of 9/5/09, still in open beta, so there tends to be lag and there are a few bugs. This should not discourage anyone, as the game is very good with over 15 available maps. Gamemode *'Head Hunting' - The game is about protect the general and kill the opponent it has a respawn time is given only less than 10 seconds for non-general. The general can gain the Health box and Ammo box by killing the opponent by a player or general, it has only maximum 10 Health box and Ammo box. Once the opponent general has killed (either your team or opponents) is will received a additional gold. *'Deathmatch' - The deathmatch is work together with your teammates to kill an opponent a number of times of kills. All Players will re-spawn in less than 10 seconds after each death. The players can choose the ranging the kills 50, 100 or 200 kills via a timer can choose the ranging of time is 10, 20 and 30 minutes. This may also can choose a restricted weapons such as melee or Secondary Weapon. *'Demolition' - a blue team is attempting to destroyed in designated area with the C4. The C4 is not carried by a player it is only armed in bomb sites, or kill all the Yellow Team befores defuses . The Yellow Team will must be not armed the C4 by a blue team or eliminate the blue team befores plant and defuse the bomb either the Blue team dead or alive. *'Survival' - The game is about a surviving with a remaining players. This cannot re-spawn after death, players must survive this round by eliminating either yellow or blue team. *'Hold the Line''' - a players must work together to obtain or captured the flag before time running out. The player can either defend or neutralize the flag. In beginning the flag has white (when not yet obtain or neutralize the flag), player must stand all the flags before times run out. Category:Game